


You love her, don't you?

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Prompt - 'You love her, don't you?'Five people point out the obvious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little one-shot I've been working on!

 

Casey. 

Casey stood in the doorway of Alex’s office.

“I saw Detective Benson leave earlier. I didn’t realise you were working a case.” Alex looked up briefly.

“I didn’t realise I had to be working a case to have visitors,” Casey smirked, shaking her head.

“You don’t. I’m just pointing out that the detective has made a few visits lately.” Alex looked up again, but this time she dropped her pen, giving the redhead her full attention.

“Casey, don’t you have some reports to write or some judge to bribe?” Casey frowned a little.

“Hey, I learnt how to bribe a judge from the best. That’s all you, Cabot.” Alex had to give her that.

Alex ran a hand through her hair, smiling before she shook her head.

“Detective Benson came by to drop off some files, that need signing.” Alex lied smoothly.

“You love her, don’t you?” Alex didn’t feel as though she needed to give an answer, she was sure Casey already knew the right one.  

* * *

 

Amanda. 

Amanda was packing up her things, planning to head home for the night.

“Surely you have better coffee in your office, Captain?” Amanda joked when Liv came out of her office and headed towards the breakroom.

“Apparently, it’s not good enough for my guest.” Amanda looked over her shoulder to see inside the Captain’s office.

Amanda knew that blonde hair anywhere.

“Cabot seems to be spending a lot of time here. I thought she was on leave.” Amanda grabbed her jacket as she spoke to Liv.

“I guess she can’t stay away too long?” Olivia joked, filling up the coffee mug.

“Workaholic. Well, I guess it takes one to know one.” Liv nodded, choosing to take that as a compliment.

“Have a good night, Detective Rollins.” Olivia walked back towards her office.

“You love her, don’t you?” Amanda asked, just before Liv could open her office door.

“Good night, Detective Rollins.”

* * *

 

Rafael.

Barba walked through the District Attorney’s Office, hoping the judge he needed to see would be here this early in the morning.

“Liv, I didn’t think I’d see you here this early.”

“Yeah, well Noah’s at nursery, and I had a few things to drop off,” Liv said as she walked in sync with the A.D.A.

“I take it your dropped off your files with Alex?”

“That would be right, I would have dropped them off with you had you have been in your office.” Rafael smiled, shaking his head.

“No, you wouldn’t have.”

Liv gave him a look but kept quiet as they walked further through the building.

“And you know that how?” Olivia asked, now curious.

“Well, I guess Alex is better looking than me.” Liv let out a small laugh.

“Barba…”

“You love her, don’t you?” Liv smiled and hoped that would be a good enough answer.

* * *

 

Fin. 

Fin looked over at Liv for the second time in five minutes. Each time Liv had picked up her phone to reply to the message that had come through.

“Is that Rollins?” Fin asked, looking out the window, already knowing the answer.

“No.” Liv shot back with a smile, before slipping her phone into her pocket again.

“You can admit it, you know. Cabot has spent a lot of time at the precinct lately.” Olivia turned to look at the detective.

“Fin, she works with us!”

“You love her, don’t you?” Fin asked.

Olivia’s silence was enough of an answer.

* * *

 

Sonny. 

Sonny sat in the courtroom watching Alex go through case notes.

“Detective, do you know if Liv will be here today?” Sonny nodded.

“You wanting your cheerleader behind you, counsellor?” Sonny joked, pulling out his phone to text Liv.

“I think it would be best if she’s here.” Alex smiled. “You know, show some support to the victim.” She added quickly avoiding eye contact.

“You didn’t ask her yesterday when you were in her office. You two seemed to be chatting for a long time.” Sonny got up from his chair, walking around the stretch his legs.

“It’s a complicated case.”

“You were there until after 10pm, we’ve worked harder cases, not to mentioned the cases you worked before my time.”

“What are you getting at detective?” Alex asked, watching Sonny as he slowly walked across the room.

“You love her, don’t you?”

“Wouldn’t you love to know.” Alex picked up her pen and began making notes.

Sonny only smiled.


End file.
